The Test
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: With the marriage between Rias and Issei approaching Venelana decides to ensure that their marriage is a success by making sure that Rias and Issei know how to please each other. 1st lemon was written by RPG Akuma/Dog of Chulian.
1. Chapter 1

The marriage between Rias and Issei was going to commence in just a few days and a certain Gremory was worried. However this Gremory didn't have crimson hair but rather short brown hair. She was rather worried that Rias might not be able to please her soon to be husband and vice versa. It was for this reason that she and her former husband secretly got divorced a few years after Rias was born. The marriage was even more important since Sirzech was currently fighting Trihexa in the dimensional field with many other leaders from various factions;trapped there for many years until a way could be found to destroy Trihexa making the marriage between Rias and Issei even more important than Venelana thought of a plan that would not only ensure a good marriage between Rias and Issei but would also get her laid.

 **Gremory Mansion : Venelana's Room**

In Velanna's room was currently an ignorant Issei who at the moment had no idea about Venelana's plan who was standing in front of Venelana who was a few feet away from her king sized bed. She had contacted Rias and told her to come over to discuss her marriage and like with Issei she had no idea about her plan.

" Now Issei tell me do you know what the most important part of a marriage is ?" Venelana asked.

" Umm is it trust ?" Issei asked.

" Well I guess you could say that but no the most important part of a marriage is pleasure and I'm afraid you might not have what it takes but don't worry I'm about to change that." Venelana said as she moved closer to Issei and kissed him on the lips taking him by surprise and pushed him onto the bed.

" Not to be a buzz kill but what if Rias or her father finds out about this?" Issei asked concerned.

" I wouldn't worry about Rias as for her father we secretly got divorced" Venelana said as she took of her clothes until she was in her birthday suit.

"First, let's see if you can get me ready," she said as she then laid back on the bed, lowering her hands and spreading her lower lips and her legs.

Issei was mentally warring with himself, trying to stay loyal to Rias, but after seeing her hot mother strip for him and seeing her spread before him, he couldn't stop himself. He crawled over to her, stopping before her, waiting for her to tell him what to do. She reached towards him with one hand, and grabbed his own, bringing it towards her slit. Quickly understanding what to do, he began to stroke her slowly, then entered one finger within her and then another. She moaned softly at his actions, encouraging him to continue.

"MMMMMmmmmm, that's good, Issei. Try something more, though," Venelana told him.

He swiftly followed her orders, although he was slightly confused about what he was supposed to do now. Seeing this, she released her grip on his hand, and moved it to grab his head and drag it down to her. She placed his lips upon her lower ones and kept his head there with both hands. She began to moan louder, feeling Issei running his tongue along her slit.

"You, mmm, are a, aaahhhh, natural," she congratulated him throughout moans.

She pushed his head down further, relishing in the pleasure. She soon felt a flood rush through her body, and she pulled Issei's head closer to her, gushing within his mouth. Once the tingling sensation within her had come down to a more bearable state, she released her hold on his head. He raised his head, and looked up towards her own face, slowly crawling closer to her. Once he was face-to-face with her, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. She lowered her arms and positioned his member above her slit.

"A-are you sure this is fine," Issei asked of Venelana, breaking the kiss momentarily.

"Yes Issei, it's fine," she responded, bringing him down once more to taste the confines of his mouth.

After discerning that he was given permission, Issei thrusts his hips forward, sheathing himself within the woman beneath him. The two moaned, Issei from the warm, velvety walls constricting around him, and Venelana from having a new source of pleasure after so long. Although this was new to him, Issei began to get into a rhythm which fit him, pistoning in and out of her at a decent speed. He continued to thrust within her, grunting every now and then, trying to please the woman beneath him, to show her that he can please his wife.

"Aah, come on Issei, aah, you can do it," Venelana encouraged the boy.

Hearing this, Issei moved his hands upwards in order to tease the peaks of her breasts. She began to moan at this, however Issei cut her off, covering her mouth with his own. Breaking the kiss soon after, he dipped his head lower and captured one of her peaks within his mouth. He soon felt a tightening within his lower abdomen. His thrusts became sporadic, Venelana noticing this, wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them together at her ankles.

"Wh-wait, Venelana, wh-what are you doing," he asked of her, nervous from the fact that he couldn't leave her.

"Inside," she panted, "I want it inside Issei."

Issei, not knowing what to do, continued to saw in and out of her before he finally hilted himself, releasing his seed within her. He fell forward once his release was finished, landing with his head encased within her breasts. The two lay there, embracing each other, before they jumped, hearing the door open.

"Moth…" came the voice of Venelana's daughter and Issei's bride, Rias Gremory, however she stopped once she noticed what was happening. "Issei, Mother what is this?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Issei froze while Venelana simply smiled.

" Hello Rias how are you ?" Venelana asked surprisingly casual.

" Issei…" Rias said before being interrupted by her mother.

" Now dear I summoned you two here to simply teach give you lovebirds some private lessons to make sure your marriage is successful" Venelana said standing up.

" Say what !?" Rias said surprised as Venelana started walking towards her with some of Issei semen dripping out of her pussy.

" For starters even though I'm your mother which I can understand you be surprised doesn't excuse the fact that you shouldn't be surprise when Issei is with other girls. That is one issue I plan on dealing with now" Venelana said as she kissed a surprised Rias on the lips.

For a moment or two, it almost seemed like Rias was going to push her mother away, but after Venelana started teasing her daughter's lips with her tongue, Rias simply gave in and enjoyed it. She brought her hands up to the back of her mother's head, and began to battle Venelana's tongue with her own. Both women started moaning in to each other's mouths as their hands roamed and they started feeling each other up.

Issei could feel himself growing hard again just looking at the spectacle in front of him. Two hot babes, the taboo mother and daughter no less, were making out right in front of him. It was only the knowledge that he wasn't currently staring at a computer screen that kept him from beating his dick right then and there.

Rias suddenly cut off the kiss with her mother as a loud gasp exited her mouth. A wave of pleasure had surprised her when her mother had rubbed her hand over Rias' pussy for a moment.

"I think we're neglecting poor Issei," she said, nodding toward Issei's hard cock.

Rias saw it, too, and both women gained a predatory smirk on their face. The two of them suddenly got on their hands and knees and began slowly, silkily crawling over to where Issei was standing. Once there, the two of them got up on their knees in front of him.

Venelana took Issei's throbbing member in one hand, then brought her tongue to it, licking all the way from the base and to the head, cupping his balls in one hand.

Issei let out a hiss of pleasure. That was all the prompting Rias needed.

Soon, both women were licking their tongues up and down Issei's dick, both of them fondling his balls and stroking him off as they did so. The moistness of their tongues and the movements of their hands made Issei want to blow his load right then, but he held it in, knowing that the best had yet to come (as did he).

Suddenly, Venelana stopped licking Issei's shaft, grabbed her daughter's face, and then kissed her again, shoving her tongue down Rias' throat. Rias responded in kind much more quickly this time, but it was not to last.

"Rias, lay down on the bed," Venelana ordered.

"I've had him once, so you get to have him now."

Rias did as bid, climbing onto the bed and lying down, her legs spread out. "Come on, Issei," she said with half-lidded "come hither" eyes. "If you want me, take me."

It didn't show on her face, but she was nervous. She had thought they were saving this sort of thing for the wedding night, but after Issei had fucked her mother, she wanted a piece of him now more than ever. Just the thought of that nice big cock was getting her all hot and bothered.

"Oh, you know I want you," said Issei. He moved toward her on the bed, and when he reached her, he bent down and kissed her. Their tongues battled it out, and Issei used one hand to position his dick at her wet pussy lips whilst using the other to fondle a breast that was just as big as her MILF of a mother's.

Issei suddenly thrusted inside Rias, penetrating her inner walls. Her cunt was tight, wet, and soft as hell. Rias whimpered in a little pain beneath him, but that didn't last long. She nodded at him, and he began thrusting. With each thrust, Rias' pain faded, being replaced by pure pleasure. Moans and groans began to leave her mouth, getting louder and louder each time Issei thrusted into her with that massive tool of his. She was about to hug him to her, to grab onto him as tightly as she could, when Venelana's hand pushed her down.

"Now, now, Rias, you can't have all the fun," said Venelana, then she sat on her daughter's face.

Rias got the hint, and while Issei was fucking her senseless, she inserted her tongue deep into her mother's snatch, where she could still taste traces of Issei's come. Both women were now moaning out in pleasure, though Rias' were muffled because she had a mouthful of her mother's dripping wet pussy.

"Ooh, yes, baby, right there," Venelana groaned out as she grinded against Rias' face. "You suck Issei's come right out of mommy's pussy like a good girl~"

Issei felt a sudden tightening in his balls, and he knew he was about to come. "Rias, I'm about to blow my load!" he warned.

Rias said something. Though it was muffled, it sounded an awful lot like "inside." So that's exactly where Issei did it.

The release of the tightness in Issei's balls came with a pure flood of pleasure. He shot out ropes and ropes of his semen into Rias, whose pussy had tightened and squirted in her own orgasm. Venelana came to her own end shortly after, spraying her pussy juices all over her daughter's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Venelana's Room  
**  
The wedding between Issei and Rias was tomorrow and Venelana wanted to give the soon-to-be wed couple one last lesson.

Currently, Venelana had instructed Rias to lie on all fours, naked, in front of Issei, and stick her ass in the air. She had done the same next to Rias. Issei was standing behind them, his dick out. Venelana then reached backwards and spread her asscheeks with her hands, revealing her tempting asshole to the young pervert.

"Issei, stick it in here." She ordered. Issei was, understandably, stunned and conflicted. On the one hand, here was Rias' amazingly hot mother, basically ordering him to fuck her! But on the other hand, it was in her ass.

"But… but what if you shit on my dick?" he asked. Venelana laughed.

"Don't worry, I can control whether I shit or not. Now…" she looked around and licked her lips at Issei, giving him the nonverbal order to fuck her in the ass.

Issei obliged, slowly advancing forward and positioning his dick at her ass' entrance. At Venelana's insistence, he slowly pushed in, until he was all the way inside her. It was insanely tight, even tighter than Rias' cunt! The brunette MILF moaned loudly, and grabbed the sheets of her bed.

"Fuck… it feels even bigger than your father's in here!" she moaned to Rias. Issei blushed at the compliment, pulled half-out of her ass, and slowly thrust back in. Venelana moaned again, and lifted herself up. Seeing the opportunity, Issei reached forward and grabbed her amazing breasts, fondling them as he slowly fucked her ass.

"Oh, yes, Issei! Play with my tits as you fuck my ass!" Venelana moaned loudly, throwing her head back. From the tighter stimulation of Venelana's ass, and the speed Issei was going at now…

"Ven, I'm gonna cum in your ass!" he shouted, going even faster.

"Do it inside me, Issei!" Venelana yelled, looking around at him with a lusty, half-lidded look on her face. And that look alone was enough to make Issei cum inside her ass.

Three long ropes of cum came out of Issei's dick, and once he was done, he slowly pulled out.

"That was so nice." Venelana grinned, moving over to Issei and kissing him. "And judging by the look on Rias' face and how she's spreading her asscheeks out for you, I'm guessing she wants some too." Issei looked over and Venelana was right. Rias had a look that said 'I want you in my ass!' as plain as anything, and she was spreading her asscheeks with her hands as far as they could go. Issei, knowing what Rias wanted, positioned himself at the opening of her asshole, and slowly pushed inwards.

Rias bit down on her lip to stop herself screaming out in pleasure, as she'd never, EVER, had something in her ass, apart from her shit. But that was because it had to come out. She'd never had something going into her ass before.

But it felt, to be frank, fucking incredible.

"Shit, it's so tight, Rias!" Issei moaned, as he stopped, balls-deep, inside Rias.

"Yeah," Rias moaned. "And you're so big. Now fuck me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Issei said, pulling out, then thrusting back into Rias again, making her moan again.

"It looks like Rias is enjoying it, Issei." Venelana smiled.

"Yeah, isn't she?" Issei, in a moment of sudden dominance, delivered a swat to Rias' ass as he continued to fuck her.

"Fucking hell!" Rias shouted. "I didn't know you were this dominant, Issei!"

'Akeno's rubbed off on me a bit.' Issei thought, before starting to increase his speed. Rias threw her head back and moaned even more.

"Fuck, fuck my ass Issei, you dirty dragon!" Rias yelled. She looked back at Issei with the same look that Venelana gave him before Issei started fucking her. That look, when Rias did it, turned Issei on even more than when Venelana did it. He was only too happy to obey his fiancé, and thrust in faster.

"Fucking… Issei, I'm gonna-!" Rias shouted, before she squirted her pussy juices all over Venelana's bed. But, Issei kept going.

"I'm still not done, Rias!" Issei shouted, beginning to pound into Rias' ass. "I'm gonna screw you until I cum!"

"Please do, Issei!" Rias panted, as she was tired from cumming, but Issei still kept going. He kept thrusting into her, making her yell every time he thrusted.

Venelana, feeling a little left out of this fun, crawled underneath Rias, and started kissing her daughter, while Rias was still being fucked in the ass.

'This is… the most… pleasured I've ever felt… in my life!' Rias thought. "ISSEI, I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" she yelled.

"I'm gonna cum as well, Rias!" Issei roared, before thrusting into Rias one last time, and he came inside her ass.

Once he was finished, Issei pulled out, and flopped onto the floor, completely spent after having two anal sessions.

"Oh dear, I think he's finished." Venelana smiled, before extracting herself from underneath Rias, hopping off the bed and going over to Issei. She picked him up and placed him gently on her bed, and lay down beside him. Rias, following her mother's example, lay down on his other side. Both mother and daughter placed their heads on Issei's chest, and fell asleep.

"We need to do this some more…" Venelana said, sleepily.

"Yeah…" Rias answered. "We do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gremory Castle**

The day for Issei and Rias to get married was finally happening.

The wedding wouldn't start in a while and Issei and Rias had plenty of time to make a final major decision that they both agreed on.

They soon got to Venelana's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Venelana said.

When Issei and Rias came Venelana was a bit surprised to see them.

"I wasn't expecting to see you two yet why are you here?"

"Issei and I have been thinking about how you strengthened our relationship and we both wanted to ask you something," Rias said.

"Oh and what is that?"

Issei and Rias grabbed Venelana's hands and kneeled down and each grabbed a ring from their pockets and presented them to her.

"Will you marry us?" They asked in perfect unison.

"Yes," Venelana said happily.

 **Break**

The wedding ceremony had so far had come without a hitch despite it being rushed for Venelana to be married to soon to newly weds.

Currently the priest was now getting to the vows.

"Lady Venelana do you take Rias and Issei as your wife and husband?"

"I do."

"Lady Rias do you take Issei and Venelana as your husband and wife?"

"I do."

"Lord Issei do you take Rias and Venelana as your wives?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wives you may kiss now."

At that moment Issei, Rias and Venelana kissed and speed walk down the aisle with Rias holding on to Issei's right arm and Venelana holding on to his left arm.

 **Break**

 **Issei's Room**

Upon arriving in his room Issei pushed Rias and Venelana onto his bed.

Before they could react Issei used dress break on all three of them.

"Oh my you sure are ready to get started," Venelana softly laughed.

Issei grabbed Venelana's feet and thrusted his hips forward, sheathing himself within the woman beneath him. Issei thrusted in and out of her at a decent speed before going faster causing Venelana to moan. Suddenly Venelana kissed Rias which she gladly welcomed while Issei continued thrusting.

Issei soon came inside Venelana and pulled out of her and reposition his cock at Rias's pussy.

Issei then lifted up both of her legs and thrusted into her pussy. Issei moved his cock deeper into her pussy and started increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Harder! Faster!"

Rias wrapped her arms and legs around Issei and soon they passionately kissed each other.

Even though the stimulation was intense Issei was used to the feeling of Rias' pussy by this point. He continued to fuck her pussy for several minutes without losing speed while still kissing her.

Rias couldn't hold in her orgasm any longer and soon she came strongly on Issei's cock.

After Issei pulled out of Rias he fell asleep due to him banging his entire harem with the exception of Rias and Venelana before the wedding. After he fell asleep Venelana kissed Rias.

"It's a three way marriage," Venelana reminded Rias after ending the kiss.

"No need to remind me mother or should I call you honey?"

"Either is fine personally I prefer mother now since it's kind of kinky now that we're married," Venelana said.

"In that case show me you love me mommy," Rias said seductively as she spread her legs showing Venelana her cum filled pussy.

"With pleasure," Venelana said before kissing Rias pussy.

Venelana's tongue then slowly entered Rias's pussy making sure to get all of Issei's cumthat she could. After taking all that she could get and savoring it she focused more on pleasing her daughter/wife.

Rias moaned as she felt Venelana's tongue go into her pussy deeper and deeper. Venelana made sure she licked every corner she could find, sticking her tongue as deep as possible. Rias began to moan loudly and panted heavily. Without warning, Rias came into Venelana's mouth. The other girl drank the cum as it if were fresh water from a spring. The reason being was because she loved the taste.

"Now I think it would fair if I pleased you," Rias said.

Venelana simply nodded and presented her pussy to Rias and just like her daughter it was filled with cum.

Rias started to lick Venelana's slit slowly. She then started to lick around the pussy and kissed the inside of the thighs. Then she focused her attention back on Venelana's pussy and started to get all of Issei's cum making sure to savor it. Rias began madly licking the inside Venelana's pussy. She could feel Rias tongue inside of her. It was going all over the place, finding every corner it could get to.

Venelana soon came into Rias mouth who eagerly drank it all. They laid by Issei's sides and leaned over him and kissed each other before falling asleep.


End file.
